Cannon
Cannons are obstacles in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario Party 8, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Mario Sports Mix, Kirby's Epic Yarn and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Cannons are small and gray. They are mostly found on Airships or in Fortresses. They will constantly fire Bob-ombs in World 7's Fortress, at the player. The player must avoid their Bob-ombs that they fire, as well as the Bob-ombs themselves to safely reach the door to Ludwig von Koopa's boss battle. On World 8's Airship, Cannons constantly fire Cannonballs. Giant black cannons that resemble black Warp Pipes also appear. These giant Cannons fire Giant Cannonballs. There are also rotating sets of four Cannons that fire Cannonballs in random directions. One of them is a larger set, which fires Giant Cannonballs. However, in the Giant Cannonball set, one of them is a green Warp Pipe, which does not fire anything. The player must enter this Warp Pipe to proceed. Anyway, Mario and the gang (Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad) must avoid all these Cannons, Cannonballs and Giant Cannonballs to safely reach the final battle vs. Bowser Jr. In Super Mario Galaxy, Cannons appear again. There are two types: a helpful Cannon that Mario/Luigi can use to fire to higher areas, and the hazardous type that fires Cannonballs. The "helpful" Cannons are usually found hidden in large holes. If Mario/Luigi jumps in these holes, they will be caught by the Cannon, which raises up before directing the player to the aim screen. On this screen, a yellow reticule is seen. Usually, there is a target or platform that the player must shoot at (targets only appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2). Using the Wii Remote, the player can aim at this target or platform and press A to fire. If the player hits the target, Mario/Luigi will land on the platform he was shot to. A 1-Up is always rewarded for firing Mario/Luigi onto the bulls-eye of the target. However, it is possible to lose a life if Mario/Luigi misses his target/platform and is shot out of the gameplay area. This is because, Cannons only fire the heroes in a straight line and Mario/Luigi will not land unless they hit something. The hazardous Cannons resemble Bill Blasters and will constantly fire Cannonballs at the player. Mario is usually in a 2D side-scrolling area, where he must dodge the Cannonballs to reach the Power Star or other area. It is to note that in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Cannons are much rarer and only appear in Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker. They replace Launch Stars in this galaxy. The cannon that appears in Whomp's Fortress in Super Mario 64 does not appear in the Throwback Galaxy and is instead replaced with a Sling Star. In Mario Party 8, Cannons appear on Goomba's Booty Boardwalk. Here, they are used by Pirate Goombas who will use them to fire any player who lands on a ? Space back to the start. Barrel Cannons also appear in DK's Treetop Temple and can be used to fire somewhere near the top of the map for five coins. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, they only appear in the DS version of the game. Here, they are used to launch Mario or Sonic to a different island after saving a Snow Spirit. In Mario Sports Mix, Cannons make an appearance in the minigame, Bob-omb Dodge. Players must dodge the Bob-ombs they fire for two minutes. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, rotating Cannons can be found in a few levels, such as Tempest Towers. They appear as large gray Cannons with a red arrow pointing upwards on a green patch on them. When Kirby/Prince Fluff jump inside one, they must wait for the rotating Cannon to aim towards their desired target and then fire. These Cannons in Kirby's Epic Yarn behave similar to the Barrel Cannons found in The Subspace Emissary of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and the ones in Donkey Kong Country Returns. Cannons appear in Kirby's Return to Dream Land as an incredibly rare obstacle, even though one is encountered in Raisin Ruins and White Wafers. Unlike the Cannons in Kirby's Epic Yarn, these Cannons are the Cannons from the previous Kirby games. They are all black Cannons attached to a fuse. Using a Copy Ability that involves fire (for example, the Fire Copy Ability), Kirby must light the fuse and quickly jump into the Cannon before the fuse reaches it. If the player succeeds in doing so, Kirby will be fired into a bonus area. Gallery 640px-Pirate Goomba's Minions.png|A Cannon can be seen in this picture. This is in Mario Party 8. 640px-SMG2 BJBB BJBM Cannon.png|The player prepares to fire to a target in Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker using a Cannon. This is in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Cannon with Pipe.png|This is a rotating set of four giant Cannons that fire Giant Cannonballs. Notice the one green Warp Pipe. It does not fire anything at all and must be entered. This is in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Cannon NSMBW.png|This is a Cannon that fires one Cannonball or Bob-omb at a time. This is in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. MSM Mini-3.png|Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, and Wario dodge Bob-ombs in Bob-omb Dodge of Mario Sports Mix. Sea Slide Galaxy HHH 1.jpg|Mario nears the hole to the Cannon in the Sea Slide Galaxy. This is in Super Mario Galaxy. Newsmb 1507-1-.jpg|Mario dodges several Cannons firing Cannonballs in World 8's Airship. This is in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Dreadnought Galaxy DCC 3.jpg|Several Cannons can be seen in the background firing Cannonballs. This is in the Dreadnought Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. KRtDL Cannon.png|This is an all-black Cannon with a fuse in White Wafers of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. At the moment, Kirby is already inside the Cannon and is waiting on the fuse to reach it. KEY Cannon.png|Kirby is inside a Cannon in Tempest Towers of Kirby's Epic Yarn. Warp Cannons Warp Cannons are obstacles on the map in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They are part of the unlockables, since they are never unlocked. To unlock a Cannon, you had to find a secret exit out of a level, or complete a Ghost House to unlock it. When unlocked on the map, you can enter them. You'll find a cannon inside the level that shoots you three worlds away, except for World 1 (NSMB Wii)'s cannon, which shoots you to World 5 (NSMB Wii). That means if you went into World 5 (NSMB Wii)'s cannon, you'll be shot to World 8 (NSMB Wii). This is a good but hard (because you must unlock the cannon) way to get to different worlds without having to beat the world's boss. Warp Cannons also appear in Mario Sports Mix, where they are used in the Flower Cup tournament to unlock alternate routes. Loopw3-8-2137652996-1-.jpg|The Warp Cannon on World 3's map. World3Cannon-1-.jpg|Mario prepares to be blasted by World 3's Warp Cannon. Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii obstacles Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario Galaxy obstacles Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Mario Party 8 Category:Hazards and obstacles of Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Hazards and Obstacles of Kirby's Return to Dream Land